


can we keep them?

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Doom confronts Stephen about the Doombchibis from Battleworld Journal #5.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	can we keep them?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).



"Do you know what I want to talk to you about?" Victor asks, voice calm. He had learned young that showing emotions only caused pain. It gave whoever it was you were talking to too much of an advantage.

"I would not presume to know your thoughts, Victor," Stephen replied.

"I did not take you for a liar."

Stephen shrugged. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."

"No," Doom replied slowly. "I suppose I do not."

Silence fell between the men.

And then the Sherriff was suddenly pinned to the wall by an invisible force. At least he knew better than to struggle.

"How could you ever think I would approve of this?" Victor asks, projecting the image of a cheerful young female-looking android with a blonde bob and a lime-green shirt featuring Doom's head.

Stephen's eyes widen in surprise and then he is visibly fighting a smile.

"Does this mockery amuse you?" Doom asked.

"Your council of Doombots agreed she would make for a great propaganda campaign in Westchester," Stephen replied. "Though I do admit, her work did not deliver the desired results."

Sometimes Doom regretted the lack of facial expressions the metal mask could convey. Stephen did not get to see his raised eyebrow. "So you're passing off the blame to my creations?" Slowly he lowered Stephen to the ground again. "Do you also want to pass off the blame for this?"

As soon as the question was asked the tipper tapper of tiny metal feet filled the hall and three tiny Doombots with chibi style heads came running.

"Submit! Submit!" They shouted cheerily.

One started to climb up Doom's leg, while the other two started breakdancing.

"Oh" Stephen's eyes were wide with wonder. "Please, Victor, can we keep them?"

He bent down and opened his arms. Both chibis barrelled into them and Stephen picked them up.

"Absolutely not," Doom replied. He wanted to continue ranting at Stephen, but the chibi that was climbing his leg had now reached his lap and was staring up at him.

"Daddy Doom!" it screamed in excitement.

Stephen gave Victor a look over the heads of the chibis. Victor sighed. He was God Emperor, he supposed no one would dare question the presence of those adorable creatures.


End file.
